batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kevin Conroy
de 1955 |lugar = Westbury, Nueva York, EE.UU. |papel = Voz de Batman en películas, videojuegos y series animadas}} Kevin Conroy (n. 30 de noviembre de 1955) es un actor estadounidense de teatro, televisión y voz, mejor conocido por dar su voz para el personaje de DC Comics, Batman en numerosas series animadas y películas que comprenden el Universo DC. Conroy que si bien nunca ha interpretado a Batman en películas de acción real, tiene el mérito de ser ya la voz de Batman para los medios. Desde que iniciara su carrera como Caballero Oscuro en Batman: La Serie Animada, el actor de voz ha repetido el papel no sólo en spin-offs y películas animadas, sino que también es Batman en la versión original de Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City y Batman: Arkham Knight, así como en el juego de lucha Injustice: Gods Among Us. Batman La Serie Animada Su agente le sugirió ir al casting para hacer la voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman para la serie animada de Batman en 1991. Conroy no tenía ninguna experiencia en actuación de voz y creía que la serie iba a ser una caricatura para niños al estilo Adam West, que era lo único que conocía de Batman. En lugar de eso Bruce Timm, el creador de la serie, y Andrea Romano, la directora de casting, le informaron que la serie era oscura y con elementos góticos, que buscaba retomar al Batman de los 40's. Conroy tuvo poco tiempo para asumir el personaje y aprender sobre su larga historia, y a pesar de todo, fue seleccionado. Este sería el papel que cambiaría su vida, de hecho no conocía mucho del trabajo de Timm y cuando por fin pudo ver el producto final, le pregunto a su colega y amigo, Mark Hamill (voz del Joker): ¿''Tenias alguna idea de habíamos estado trabajando en algo como esto''? Opinión sobre Batman Kevin define la voz de Batman como viril pero carismática. De hecho él tuvo la idea de crear dos voces distintas para Batman y para Bruce Wayne. Además le ha tocado interpretar al personaje en varios periodos de su vida, incluyendo su vejez durante Batman del Futuro. Él ha interpretado al personaje por más tiempo que cualquier otro actor de cualquier medio. De hecho se le ha preguntado mucho sobre opinión del trabajo de los actores que han llevado a Batman a la gran pantalla. Admira lo hecho por Michael Keaton en las películas de Tim Burton y afirma que Val Kilmer hizo un buen trabajo, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y que en gran parte los malos diálogos afectaron su actuación. Sobre Christian Bale expresó públicamente su descontento con la voz cancerigena, pero lejos de culpar a Bale, culpo a la gente a su alrededor quienes no le dijeron que sonaba ridículo. Para Kevin, Bruce es Batman y Batman no es otra cosa que el lado oscuro de Bruce. El reto es interpretar dos lados de la misma persona y darle a Batman ese aire misterioso y amenazador sin perder sus cualidades de héroe. Según el Bruce sigue siendo el niño que vio a sus padres morir y que fantasea con hacer justicia, eso nunca lo va a abandonar y eso hace que la gente se identifique con él. Sobre su fama y el cariño de sus fans, Kevin se ha mostrado sorprendido. Según él, ser únicamente la voz de Batman le brindaba un anonimato que otros actores no disfrutaban, sin embargo en más de una ocasión se ha sorprendido cuando alguien lo reconoce por su voz. Según una anécdota durante una cena con Bruce Timm, Andrea Romano y otros miembros de Warner Animation y DC Comics, un día caminando por Los Angeles, una persona sin hogar lo reconoció y le pidió que dijera unas líneas de Batman. El individuo recordaba su voz de los episodios que había visto en los televisores en el escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos. En otra ocasión, sirviendo de cocinero voluntario para los rescatistas del World Trade Center, recitó en voz alta unas líneas con la voz del personaje, a lo que el personal de emergencia respondió con gritos y aplausos, ya que muchos de ellos eran fans del personaje. Universo de Batman Series animadas *''Batman: La Serie Animada'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman y Thomas Wayne) *''Las nuevas aventuras de Batman'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman del Futuro'' (voz de Bruce Wayne) *Liga de la Justicia/Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''The Batman'' (voz de John Grayson) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (voz de Batman de Zur-En-Arrh) Películas animadas *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Justice League: Doom'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''DC animated short Tales Of Metropolis'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) Videojuegos *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''DC Universe Online'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman: Arkham City'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (voz de Bruce Wayne/Batman) Papeles destacados *Lysander en A Midsummer Night's Dream (1982) *Ted Kennedy en Kennedy (1983) *Chase Kendall en Search for Tomorrow (1984-1985) *Bart Fallmont en Dynasty (1985-1986) *Capt. Rusty Wallace en Tour of Duty (1987-1988) *Daryl Mead en Cheers (1989-1990) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voz) en Batman: La Serie Animada (1992–1995) *Dr. David Dunkle en Rachel Gunn, R. N. (1992) *Col. Tom Valdoon en Island City (1994) *Steve Gilman en The Office (1995) *Bellacus (voz) en Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) Curiosidades *Kevin Conroy, ha interpretado el papel de Batman durante más de 20 años en diferentes medios, hecho que lo convierte en el actor con más tiempo interpretando al personaje. *Cuando recibió una beca para la famosa división de drama de Juilliard, donde le dictó clases John Houseman, Kevin compartió su cuarto con Robin Williams y, el futuro Superman, Christopher Reeve. Categoría:Actores Categoría:Gente Categoría:Actores de Voz